Ven y baila conmigo
by KellenHakuen
Summary: Hiro tuvo que aprender un par de cosas por Karmi antes de iniciar clases. La primera, que el guapo profesor, era su profesor de danza oficial de Karmi y él, que al parecer, era mexicano, alegre, divertido y gustaba de bailar y tocar música, además de poseer un buen cuerpo por todo el ejercicio físico (No entendía muy bien para que usar el ultimo pedazo de información). (Higuel)
1. Chapter 1

¡Hola! Tenemos tiempo que la vida no nos saluda. Ya saben, el trabajo, la facultad, falta de ideas e inspiración. Pero ya llegó algo nuevo que presumir, asdasdasd este universo alterno que nació de mi cacabroh para poder escribirlo.

¡Sin más que decirlo se los dejo! No sin antes dejar unas cuantas advertencias:

Advertencia: Los personajes no me pertenecen, sus derechos de Autor son de sus respectivos dueños y creadores. Fic hecho sin fines de lucro para solo complaciencia personal del fandom y mi cacabroh. Este es un universo alterno dónde Miguel es un maestro de Danza y Hiro como su alumno pendejo. Cambio de edades para más comidad y una bonita BROTP que nace con Karmi. Quizá un poco de OC y muchas mallas apretadas, viva Miguel en mallas apretadas.

¡Sin más que dejar les dejo para disfrutar!

 ** _Mallas apretadas_**

Hiro Hamada sentìa que en su vida pasado debió ser algún asesino serial, algún genocida en plena guerra mundial o simplemente algún tirano que provocó la muerte de su pueblo. Lo que sea que haya sido, debió ser la suficiente condena para poder llevarlo a su otro vida, para poder sufrir en carne propia el poder del castigo celestial a este grado de su vida.

Se preguntaba si dios existía, y si era así, seguramente le agarró alguna especie de gusto culposo por verlo así, con el orgullo triturado y sus manos temblando del coraje venenoso que mataba la paciencia de su cuerpo.

Apretó sus labios frustrados e intentó aguantar un jadeo cuàndo su pierna sintiò el elástico apretarle alrededor del muslo. Hiro uso de toda su fuerza de voluntad para no agarrar su mochila e irse corriendo, dejando a su amiga sola.

—Admite que se ten ven lindas.

—Cállate Karmi.— escupió en contra de ella, entrecerrando los ojos y observando a la pared de enfrente, qué, detrás de ella, se encontraba la culpable del resentimiento guardado en él.

Porque por el momento solo había una persona sospechosa de todos los cargos de su rencor y odio.

Y esa era la morena.

Escuchó la risa Karmi a lo lejos, el sonido suave de esa carcajada prepotente mientras ella salia de la puerta del vestidor y la cerraba en lo que él terminaba de subirse las mallas y lo que restaba de su prenda. Hiro miró a sus pantalones abandonados y tirados lejos de su mochila, jamás había sentido tanta añoranza por un objeto.

¿Esto era lo que llamaban la melancolía del genio? De ser así, ya no quería sufrirla, regresenle su pantalón y quitenle ésto.

Hiro al final, decidió darse por la valentía que tenía y salió a arrostrar a su presunta culpable, la observó con rabia y frustración. Otra risa de Karmi, pero más traviesa, el genio no necesitaba saber que Karmi ahora sacaba más que su botella de agua, podía escuchar el click de la cámara, su celular se había vuelto su cómplice de este atroz crimen.

Mierda, en serio, en su vida pasado debió ser alguien absolutamente cruel y despiadado.

—Te odio maldita sea —Hiro golpeò uno de los casilleros frustrados y Karmi siguiò con esa sonrisa felina en lo que él se descargaba.

—Yo no haría eso —le recomendó al escuchar la patada de Hiro contra una de las bancas de metal del vestidor —, tendrás que pagarle a los dueños por lo que dañes —le advirtió y Hiro paró, ahora la idea de vaciar su billetera por una rabieta no era tan tentadora.

El Hamada miró mejor su escenario a su alrededor, los casilleros, las mochilas esparcidas, las ropas desarregladas y las risas afuera del estudio. Maldijo a Karmi millones de veces en ese sentimiento que enervaba en sus entrañas.

Observó su propia mochila con tristeza, con su ropa desarreglada, y sus libros universitarios. Luego miró sus propias prendas puestas y en serio supo que no estaba bien.

Era un genio científico, no un artista empedernido.

¡Diablos Karmi!

—Una apuesta es una apuesta —ella se defendiò, vigilando la puerta del vestidor para que no entrarà alguna alma desafortunada y viera a su amigo en estas condiciones. Karmi era desgraciada, pero no tanto.

Solo gustaba de hacer sufrir a Hiro, pero solo un poquito.

—Aún así te odio —bufó, moviendo la holgada sudadera de un lado a otro para agitarla con ambas manos y quitarse esa incomoda sensación de parecer un vagabundo — Detestó esta condición más que nada en la vida.

La risa de Karmi era tan fastidiosa como la de cualquier supervillano, es más Karmi debería audicionar para ser compañero de alguno, ¡tanta maldad no podia ser explicarse!

—¡Odio esta apuesta Karmi! —gritó desesperado, quería regresar a casa, encerrarse con Baymax y volver a sus proyectos universitarios.

—Un trato es un trato —ella masculló, levantando el dedo con elegancia — Harís lo que yo quisiera —le recordó, deleitándose con el berrinche de Hiro mientras pisoteaba con fuerza el suelo —Bien, este es mi deseo, acompáñame a mis clases de danza, Hiro.

Hiro no necesito saber más porque su propio orgullo lo impulso hasta acá. En sus entrañas, los vestigios de su inminente discusión con Karmi llegaron. El y ella elevando el tono, un problema impuesto por un profesor, el orgulloso Hamada sin ceder y la segura Karmi llevándole lo contraria, una muy animada Honey actuando como mediadora y al final, dos apuestas por escrito en donde el perdedor haría lo que hiciera el ganador.

Lo que Hiro no sabía, es que Karmi ya llevaba la respuesta por que había visto este tema con anterioridad.

Casi se le cae la mandibula cuando el profesor se declino hacia su morena compañera, dandole la razòn.

Ahora estaban aquì, en el estudio de Danza despuès de sus clases, Hiro con una maleta extra donde tenia ropa ligera y una de las mallas de Tadashi, como dato extra, se adueño de ellas sin tener el previo consentimiento de su hermano para su uso y explotación.

Muchos le decían robar, él le llama préstamo involuntario de hermanos.

¡No podian culparlo! ¡Esto era culpa de Karmi!

—¡De haber sabido que tú tenías la respuesta a ese problema jamás la hubiera aceptado en primer lugar!

Recordar esto le trajo escalofríos a su vida. Al día siguiente de la apuesta conclusa, Karmi vino con una sonrisa grande y fastidiosa, le pasó una dirección desde su celular y antes de que Hiro pudiera replicar, le recordó la apuesta, su orgullo de hombre que estaba en juego y, que también, debía llevar mallas para las clases.

Grata fue su sorpresa al asimilar que tipo de mallas hablaba Karmi al reconocer la dirección de su celular.

—Perdiste por prepotente y confiado, Hamada. —hablò Karmi a lo que Hiro le gruñò — Ahora, me acompañaràs a mi clase de danza, veràs que seràn muy divertidas —le recordò ella animada, de solo pensar en Hiro tropezandos varias veces para poder seguir el ritmo, ah, que bella es la vida.

—¿Y LAS MALLAS? —gimió Hiro, poniendo una mueca desagradable y sus manos fueron a la licra negra, estirandolas desesperado al paso que abría más las piernas. Sentìa tan sofocante y caluroso de su cintura para abajo.

¡Maldita sea!

—Son obligatorias en la danza —ella le respondiò, sin dejar de echarle una vistazo al refunfuñón Hamada.

Otra carcajada se le escurriò y Hiro la detectò a tiempo para soltar su malla estirada y apuntandola acusadoramente en el acto.

—¡Eso es mentira! —protestó indignado, todavía estirando la licra con la otra que no señalaba a la castaña — Quiero hablarle a mi megabot para destruya este adefesio de la humanidad —sonriò ante la idea de su invento haciendo trizas esta maldita prenda.

Luego se arrepintiò de pensar en Tadashi cobràndole èstas.

—¿Te harás para atrás? —ella colocó las manos en la cadera muy ofendida, Hiro le tomaría la importancia que se debía si no fuera porqué parecía una jarra de agua gigante, más con los colores de su atuendo —Eso no es de hombres, Hiro —acusó.

Hiro no quiso decir que lo último señaló su orgullo. Karmi tenía razón, un Hamada tiene que cumplir su palabra. Hay tenía un Tadashi moral recordándole la importancia de cumplir la promesa a sus amigos, por mas ridículos que sean los caprichosos de su dueña.

—Como sea —le restó importancia, y calló mentalmente al Tadashi angelical y moral — acabemos esta estúpida clase, entre más rápido vayamos, mas rápido termina y mas rápido podré quitarme estas cosas.

Karmi por fin decidió darle un vistazo a esas mallas de tono negro que envolvían las piernas de su amigo, llevó una mano a su boca para evitar que su risa se escuchará fuerte. Entendida porqué tanto descontento de su amigo hacia éstas. Las piernas de Hiro se veían muy graciosas así, se preguntaba si su profesor Marco le regalaría algún apodo o un indicio de burla. Esperaba que si.

—Yo siento que se te ven divinas, Hiro.

—¡ESTA MALDITA COSA ES COMO UNA SERPIENTE! —las apuntó de nuevo como si éstas le quemarán a fuego lento —¡ME COME LA PIERNA!

Volvió a jadear. Karmi rodò los ojos por las expresiones tan exageradas que estaba soltando el Hamada. Iba a protestar algún comentario directo, no de ser por la interrupción innecesaria de un tercero ajeno al problema.

—¡Karmi!

Hiro saltó a lado de su amiga, sin contener un grito con el corazón bajado hasta su estómago, Karmi rodó los ojos por lo asustadizo que era. Ella saludó y Hiro decidió imitar la acción de ella con el mismo movimiento, ahí es dónde se da cuenta que a quién le está ofreciendo su cordial gesto.

Lo primero que Hiro pensó es que este tipo era guapo, se veía bien, musculoso y que diablos, ¿no se sentía incomodo con esas mallas? El Hamada ahora entrecerraba los ojos en dirección a él, mirándole con sospecha como si el no tuviera la misma sensación sofocante en sus pelotas, ¿sera inmune? ¿acaso todos los que practican danza desarrollan una especie de inmunidad a la incomodidad?

Karmi, a su lado, no tenía las mismas disputas mentales que el Hamada. Puesto que ella le mostró una dulce sonrisa a su maestro, atrapó a Hiro con una mano, y de un jalón lo tiró para que estuviera a su lado, Hiro apenas y recuperó el equilibrio por eso, pero maldijo a su amiga con ternura en el proceso.

—¡Hola profesor Miguel!—saludó animada y ese tono dulce que a Hiro hace querer vomitar —Mire, este es mi amigo Hiro —le presentó, Hiro se sintió un poco avergonzado por la mirada cafè que se pasaba en él y perdió la capacidad del habla —Se unirá a la clase por una semanas, ¿no es genial?

El guapo chico, que al parecer era denominado con el nombre de Miguel, le observò, primero a èl, con la ceja arqueada y luego lo demás, dandole una sonrisa genuina.

—Así que eres nuevo, ¿eh? —Hiro quiso responderle con sarcasmo de que por supuesto que no —Parecen que las mallas no te van —concluyó.

—En serio profesor, me sorprende su capacidad de deducción —le respondió, una sonrisa inquietante y altanera le surcó el rostro —¿Como lo supo? ¿Por su capacidad de leer mentes? ¿O mi dolor emocional palpable en mi rostro?

Miguel se rió por la sarta de ponzoña que soltaba el Hamada.

—Te estaré esperando en las clases, Hiro. —le comentó, despidiéndose de Karmi que estaba igual de feliz.

Luego, caminó de regreso entre los pasillos hacia la puerta del salón principal, no obstante, antes de entrar se detiene abruptamente.

—Por cierto, las mallas se ten ven bien, flaquito —comentó casual, Hiro se sintió avergonzado por la palabra lindo en una oracion dirigida hacia èl.

Volteò a Karmi que estaba igual de confundida que él.

—¿Flaco? —preguntó, esperando una respuesta afirmativa.

—Se nos hace tarde, Hiro —pero no obtuvo una que le fuera convincente.

Hamada descubrió después que su Karma a su vida pasada estaba empeorando.

—Bien Hiro, ¿cuál es tu nombre completo?

Hiro tuvo que aprender un par de cosas por Karmi antes de iniciar clases. La primera, que el guapo profesor, era su profesor de danza oficial de Karmi y él, que al parecer, era mexicano, alegre, divertido y gustaba de bailar y tocar música, además de poseer un buen cuerpo por todo el ejercicio físico (No entendía muy bien para que usar el ultimo pedazo de información). La segunda, que él tenía un mejor amigo que se llamaba Marco, que era juguetón, pesado y gustaba de hacerle bromas, que igual vendría siendo su maestro, y al parecer también poseía las mismas capacidades físicas de Miguel (insistía en que no entendía para que le servía ésta información) Y, la tercera, que ahora parecían que habían adquirido un gusto preciso por humillarlo a él.

Ya que se encontraban los cuatro encerrados en un salón privado del estudio, sobre el piso de madera y la música sin todavía sonar. Hiro se preguntaba a que se debía todo ésto, Karmi sonreía, el profesor guapo también sonreía y el otro imbécil igual. Esto no era un buen presagio.

Karmi sonriendo, Miguel igual y Marco mostrándole un gesto altanero mientras cruzaba los brazos, los tres observándole de pies a cabeza dejaban en él una duda impregnaba en la cabeza que se disfrazaba de indiferencia.

Hiro empezaba a sentirse incomodo por la atenciòn no requerida.

—Mi nombre es Hiro, Hiro Hamada. —contestò no muy seguro.

Karmi a su lado lo golpeò con el codo, cosa que el correspondió e iba a empezar una riña de lesiones físicas de no ser por la interrupción de Marco.

—¿Es tu primera vez aquì en el estudio pollo? —preguntò alguien, no era el guapo profesor, era diferente.

Marco, creo que asi le llamaba Karmi.

Hiro se cruzò de brazos por el rapido apodo de confianza que le habìan dado. Miró de nuevo la puerta y el salón sólo habitado por ellos tres.

—Sì, algo asì.

Decidió darle la mitad de la verdad. Puesto que, ya había venido varias veces al estudio, pero solo por afuera a recoger a su hermano Tadashi, Hiro no pasaba de la puerta y solo saludaba a Tadashi cuando salía con sus amigos. Jamas le interesó ver más allá de la puerta de vidrio.

Claro, hasta que Karmi apuestas locas quiso obligarlo a entrar de lleno al oficio.

Aunque, tenia que admitir que el estudio es muy bonito, era elegante y el suelo de madera con el abanico de fondo se sentía muy fresco el ambiente, así no sentía el calor sofocante de las mallas comiéndole la pierna. Le hacia ver un poco sofisticado y decente.

—¿Has practicado algo de danza? —el que le preguntó, fue el tal Miguel, quién le había dicho flaco.

—No. —Pues Hiro aun tenia presente las multiples veces en que habia rechazado a su hermano cuando lo invitaba a bailar el Ballroom de Honey o su danza moderna.

No, Hiro no tenia la habilidad de ellos, él era como un simio con patines. Muy poca coordinación y equilibrio.

—¿Amigos? —tanteo Miguel —¿Hermanos?

—Mi amiga Karmi ...—Hiro apuntò a la femina que saludó a los otros dos —y mi hermano Tadashi practican aquí.

—¡Wow! —exclamò el castaño, llamando la atenciòn a Hiro — ¿Tadashi es tu hermano? —preguntó, el azabache asintió —Me encanta su estilo de baile, esperemos que tú tengas las misma flexibilidad que él —le expresó animado.

—En realidad creo que no soy tan bueno...—bajó un poco de su orgullo y decidió confesarlo.

Miguel no pareció sorprendido.

—Bien, empecemos con calentamiento entonces.

El novato asintió mientras se le inyectaba un pensamiento suave en su mente, ¿que tan mal podría terminar?

Hiro se arrepintió toda su vida de haber tenido mala condición física o haberse negado a los entrenamientos de Tadashi aunque solo fueran temporales.

FUE UN TOTAL INFIERNO, desde la perspectiva de los estiramientos que creo que le rompieron sus ligaduras hasta el hecho de pensar que le fracturaron las piernas o la espalda. Aún se quejaba mientras Karmi ponía presión obligando a sus manos a tocar la punta de sus pies.

Ahora el Hamada jadeaba mientras su espalda gemia del dolor al tratar de alcanzar el la punta de sus pies y un poco más. Escuchaba las quejas de Karmi de que era demasiado rigido, pero el no podia pensar mas allá que no sea levantarse y reclamarle a ella.

Al final, esa hora paso rapido, entre parloteos, los consejos de sus profesores y una Karmi muy frustrada por no hacer sus ejercicios correctamente por ayudarle a él. Hiro tuvo que aguantarse sus sermones de la mala condición física.

—Bien —escuchò a lo lejos y Karmi dejo de hacer presion a su espalda, lo que le permitió respirar y a sus pulmones recuperar su orden natural — Eso sería todo para finalizar. —agregó el profesor Marco, consecuencia del que Hamada rodarálos ojos —Recuerden practicar los ejercicios en casa.

Por supuesto que no lo harìa, ESTOS EJERCICIOS ERAN TORTURAS.

Karmi se levantó de su lugar, estiró un poco los músculos y vio a su rigido amigo que no podía levantarse. De inmediato, la morena recordó sus primeros días en la academia y casi siente lastima por Hiro de pensar que el pasaría con el dolor en sus piernas por lo menos a una semana.

Y dice casi, porque en realidad no lo siente.

—¿Te encuentras bien Hiro? —preguntó por educación. Seguía enojada con él porque por su culpa perdió minutos de clases.

Este, aun orgulloso, intenta parecer fuerte frente a ella.

—Excelente Karmi, me encuentro de maravilla. —hablò con sarcasmo y veneno — Es glorioso sentir como se me fracturan las piernas mientras las engullen unas mallas apretadas. —se burlò de nuevo, Karmi negò, pero Hiro, por estar agachado no vio a los demàs integrantes fijos en él —Definitivamente una de las sensaciones que quería probar en mi loca juventud, Tadashi se sentirá orgulloso de ésto.

—¿Tadashi sabe que tomaste su ropa? —preguntò ella curiosa por ese dato del que ya no hablaron en los vestidores.

—Digamos que será de las cosas que le falten en su cajón una vez llegué a casa. —le contestò èl, mientras se levantaba, batallò un poco por el equilibrio, pero el decidiò echarle la culpa a ese equipo de tortura de la era medieval, o sea las telas apretadas del demonio — En serio, detesto estas mallas, son muy incómodas, ¿cómo le haces para aguantarlas? —le pregunto para que ella le pasará la formula de su éxito —¡Es solo una hora de entrenamiento y siento que ya he sudado bastante! —pues el calor de los ejercicios hacia efecto y el Hamada sentía gotas de sudor resbalando de su frente y costado de la cabeza.

—Practica. Te acostumbrarás a medidas que pasen las semanas.

—Si, pero ...—Hiro comenzó, siguiendo su idea de reprocharle hasta que los engranajes dieron sus vueltas completas y las conecto a las advertencia de Karmi — ¿qué? ¡¿SEMANAS?! —ella asintió y Hiro se palmeó la frente con horror —¿ESTAS LOCA? ¡ME NIEGO A VOLVER A VENIR EN ESTO! ¡No usaré las mallas apretadas nunca más! —le indicò —¡Se ven ridículos todos en ellas!

—Así son las condiciones de las clases, Hiro. —le respondio ella, aguantando la risa —Te acostumbras después de tu primera semana. —

—¡Pero esta cosa parece un agujero negro! —volviò a reclamar, Karmi quiere decirle reina del drama por tanta exageración — ¡Succiona mi pierna!

—Te acostumbrarás luego de que pase una semana. —le volviò a recordar.

—Sí, pero esto parece de princesa, no es muy masculino usar ...

—Hiro...

—¿Los profes están atrás de mì? ¿Verdad?

La expresiòn de Karmi era incomoda, pero asintió, Hiro no necesitaba saber mas para ver esa advertencia en sus ojos. El sintió un suspiro derrotado y otro escalofrío pasarle cuando los ojos de tono amarillo de su profesor marco le devoraron con cierta altanería.

—Bueno, eso sería todo, pollo. —la voz de Marco le dio otra dosis de desconfianza al Hamada, quien se puso a lado de Karmi — Espero que hayas disfrutado de tu primera clase. Para ser tu primera vez, estuvo muy bien. Los pollos no saben bailar.

Hiro iba a responder con un pozoñoso comentario en su favor de no ser por la magia de la distracción que le atrajo la atención a otro punto.

—¿Pollo? —preguntò curioso.

—Deberìas solucionar tu problema de piernas flacas —le recomendò con esa sonrisa gatuna — con estas mallas se te ven exageradas tus piernas de pollo, pollo. —se burlò.

—¡Mi nombre es Hiro Hamada! —reclamò — ¡Y no tengo piernas de pollo! —despues se defendio a el y sus largas piernas.

Hiro tuvo un tick en el ojo, Karmi y Marco empezaron a carcajearse. Miguel sonriò apenado.

—Y por cierto, no eran necesarias las mallas en esta clase.

 **Notas finales.**

Asdasda la verdad me moria de ganas para escribir este AU. Terminará como una serie de One-shots cortos que irán desarollandose en headcanon, algo así como el Hiro Fanboy para que no tenga pierdo.

Espero que la Cacabroh lo haya disfrutado como yo de escribirlo.

Y espero que ustedes también les agrade la idea de Hiro y Miguel en mallas.


	2. Chapter 2

¡Hola! Aqui de nuevo actualizando este pequeño drabble, la verdad me gusta mucho este universo y espero poder explotarlo bien con la serie de drabble uwu 3 asdasd.

Sin más, dejo que lo disfruten 3.

 **Pisadas y venganza**

Hiro Hamada tuvo retos que el mismo creyó que serían insuperables en su vida: Su primer robot que construyó, la perdida de sus padres, su hermano hospitalizado, conocer a Karmi y que le robará sus colores en el jardín de niños, tener catorce de años de amistad con la trigueña y haber entrado a la universidad a tan corta edad.

Cada uno los fue venciendo con valor y la rebeldía que necesitaba. Hiro Hamada era un luchador de vida.

Actualmente su vida se dificulta entre terminar su doctorado y encontrar algún tema de su tesis que le agrade para presentarlo, pero está bien porqué puede superarlos, porqué es Hiro Hamada, el peleador, y él siempre vence. Así como venció a Karmi cuándo se pelearon por sus crayolas.

—Vamos flaco. Me estás pisando, ¿no entendiste lo que te explicamos?

Excepto ésto, el estúpido baile y sus movimientos está muy fuera de su alcance.

¡Malditos pasos de principiante!

—No me digas, flaco —escupió Hiro, poniendo toda la lógica y las leyes de la física en permitir que sus pies se muevan hacia delante. Sonriendo al ver que seguía la química del baile tal y como Miguel le enseñaba, el pie se colocó en la posición indicada.

Obviamente el tiene el aparato locomotor de una tortuga porqué se tardó un poco (mucho) en pisar adelante. Miguel se rió por la lentitud y el estudiante le mandó una mirada que le exigía que se tragará sus burlas porqué él no las quería escuchar.

Miguel, no contuvo sus manos y las movió lentamente por el cuerpo delgado del azabache y las colocó en su cintura. Tomó la mano libre y lo acercó a él, Hiro estaba que quería meterle una patada en la entrepierna por la forma en que le robaba el espacio personal.

—Sólo intenta soltarse un poco —le animó — Mueve un paso a la vez, uno, dos...¡Uno!...¡Dos! —le mostró la mecánica de sus pasos, pero el Hamada no tenía los mismos años de experiencia, cuyo efecto causará que terminará pisándolo.

—¡Lo estoy intentando! —se quejó, luego de pisarle mal y escuchar a Marco reírse.

Volteó a los chicos de fondo que estaban en una esquina. Karmi se cruzaba de brazos intentando ahogar la risa que apresuraba sus labios, y Marco, bueno, él no lo ocultaba para nada.

—Siente la canción —volvió a proponerle Miguel sin soltarlo, en cambio, reforzó el agarre de su cintura al ceñir su mano en su cadera.

—Pero no siquiera hay música —se quejó incómodo.

—Imaginala...

Volvió a proponerle tratando de ser amable y no soltar un poco de sátira en sus comentarios. Pero el flaquito con su mala vibra se la pone difícil. A esta altura, a veces Miguel se pregunta porqué demonios era profesor de danza. Quizá era una prueba divina a su tolerancia.

—Demonios, profesor, usted es un genio.

Soltó el Haamada sin medir su lengua, Hiro seguía sin comprender el razonamiento de imaginarse algo que no era palpable, lo único verdadero para él. Era su mejor amigo y el otro profesor riéndose descaradamente por su propia peripecia en el baile.

—¡Todo está en el ritmo Hiro! —insistió, Miguel decidió jugar un poco con la mano en el costado de su alumno y empezó a agitarla suavemente, molestando al chico que le estaba mirando como adveretencia —¡En el ritmo! ...—le dio otra sacudida, deleitándose por su cara molesta —¡En el..ah! ¡¿Me pisaste?! —exclamó al sentir el talón enterrarse en él.

—Lo siento, de verdad no quise hacerlo. —se disculpó, sonriendo victorioso cuándo dejó de sentir esas manos sobre su cuerpo.

—Seas mamón, pinche flaco...—le reclamó ahora molesto, reculando por esa sonrisa altanera —¡Tu sonrisa lo dice todo! ¡Esos dientes chuecos hablan de más!

—¡¿Cómo que dientes chuecos?!

—Los que tienes...¡Duh!

Hiro frunció el ceño, y empezó a protestar en su contra, Miguel, como el profesor maduro de baile que era, también alegó en su defensar, y al final, incoó una pequeña discusión que hizo a los dos olvidarse de la práctica.

Karmi rodó los ojos bufando molesta, cruzó los brazos en una mueca furiosa por ver que de nuevo perdería las clases por Hiro y sus rabietas de niño. Entendía que el baile no le llamará la atención, pero no era para tanto, ¡parecían dos simios si se peleaban por todo! Esta era la tercera vez desde hace dos semanas que Hiro entró con ella. La primera fue la discusión por la broma de las mallas, la segunda fue cuándo Hiro le interrumpió la boca "accidentalmente" y la tercera yacía aquí.

¡Ella quería tener sus clases!

—En fin —Marco, su profesor, habló —¿quieres practicar conmigo? —le propuso al ver que esto iba a ir de largo, y otra vez esos dos perderían sus clases, de nuevo.

—No, ahorita estoy viendo...

—¿Cómo el patas de pollo lo arruina? —le preguntó.

Ahora veía aque ahora Miguel dejaba pacíficamente la discusión que mejor siguieran practicando, pero el necio chico de patas de pollo seguía defendiendo su muy acusable inocencia de no pisarlo.

—Iba a decir como Miguel se esfuerza en hacer que Hiro se suelte, y ahora terminan en una discusión que no llevará a nada bueno —ella habló, Marco rió por la protesta visible en sus ojos cafés —,perdiendo de nuevo mi valioso tiempo, pero lo tuyo también puede entrar a la categoría —le guiñó el ojo.

Marco asintió, escuchó el quejido del chico y ahora el profesor lo sostenía de la cintura haciendo mover a su cadera de un lado a otro, sosteniendo como base el enseñarle a soltarse un poco.

—Son como una pareja de casados.

La chica pensó seriamente sus palabras hasta ella misma llegar a la misma conclusión que el profesor de su lado.

—Es...¡Una buena idea! —le exclamó feliz.

Marco la observó alejarse e irse directamente a su mochila, hollando suavemente en el interior de ésta, buscando algo, De la Cruz no le prestó más atención, sea lo que sea, no le iba a afecta, así que volteó a de nuevo a la pareja.

—¡Tienes que sentir el ritmo, flaco!

—¡Espera! ...¡Agh! ...¡Puedo hacerlo solo!

—Suelta más la cadera un poco ...

—¡No me toques ahí!

De la Cruz se alejó, dejándolos discutir para ir de nuevo a la chica que ahora sonreía perversa al encontrar su celular. Karmi lo mandó un gesto travieso, escondiendo el objeto detrás de su espalda, Marco si alcanzó a ver que era un celular.

—¿Qué haces morena? —preguntó.

Karmi corrió hacia el centro del estudio, posicionándose justo delante de la pareja, elevó el celular y con ella una sonrisa brotaba de sus labios.

—Nada ... ¡Miguel! ¡Hiro! !Sonrían¡

—¿Qué...? —Hiro no entendió, pero al ver la sonrisa de la morena entendió que se refería, negó, intentando alejarse de Miguel que lo sostenía —¡Espera Karmi!

Y demasiado tarde, la dulce venganza de Karmi había sido cumplido cuándo subió la foto a sus redes.

 **Notas finales.**

¡Gracias por leer hasta aquí!


	3. Chapter 3

¡Hola! Lo bueno que pude terminar mi parte antes de irme a trabajar. Ahora aquí, presentándonos con un nuevo capítulo. Espero que lo disfruten.

Por cierto, este nuevo episodio la Cacabro y yo se lo queremos dedicar a Sarita, debido a que ayer fue su cumpleaños. Esperamos que le guste.

 **Estrecho y escondidos.**

Hiro caminó a lado de Miguel, después de su práctica se guiaron los dos por la salida. El Hamada se encontraba sonriendo, divertido, por escuchar la platica amena de su profesor dirigida a él, el día, sus estudios, que tipo de baile le gustaba, todo eso era algo nuevo que estaba aprendiendo de él.

Karmi estaba recogiendo sus cosas en el salón, mientras él se adelantaba para esperarla por la puerta bajando las escaleras. Hiro, aburrido de escuchar sólo cosas de él, carraspeó, cortando el tema de su profesor.

—¿Qué tal me fue hoy, profesor? —inquirió sólo con el objetivo de recibir más elogios. Tenía permitido hacerlo estaba orgulloso de su progreso.

Miguel le mandó una sonrisa pequeña. Desde que en la tarde Hiro aprendió dos o tres pasos más se la ha pasado buscando elogios de todos. Karmi llegó a decirle presumido, Marco se burló, y él, bueno, él era lo suficiente amable para darle lo que quería.

—Has mejorado bastante, te felicito Hiro —mencionó, Hiro infló el pecho con orgullo — Hoy casi no pisaste a nadie —le recordó, pero hizo énfasis por la palabra casi, ya que él si recibió algunas pisadas en el proceso de mejora —Karmi también se veía muy alegre por tu mejora —recordó, la sonrisa emocionada de la morena al ver a su mejor amigo, es algo que Miguel no puede olvidar, aunque luego se le pasó cuándo Karmi le insultó, ese par es muy dinámico a su parecer — Creo que sólo hay que mejorar tu problema de la coordinación —recomendó.

—Por supuesto que iba a mejorar, es decir, soy yo.

—Y tu problema de ego —volvió a decir.

Hiro hizo un puchero, queriendo alegar a su favor. Sin embargo, sus argumentos perecieron en la punta de su boca al ver a una figura demasiado familiar acercándose a él. El genio quedó congelado, Miguel también se detuvo con él, extrañándose por ese comportamiento.

—¡Mi hermano! —gimió al ver a su hermano mayor por el pasillo puerta con una niña menor a él.

Eso fue lo suficiente alto para que Tadashi volteará a su dirección, entrecerrando los ojos para poder distinguir de las dos figuras lejanas. Hiro se alarmó por ésto y actuó demasiado rápido y torpe según sus instintos, abrió la puerta más cercana que tenía a lado y jaló a Miguel con él.

—¿Tú qué? —preguntó Miguel alarmado sintiendo que lo metían en esa estrecha habitación.

Hiro cerró de inmediato, suspirando aliviado al no escuchar los pasos de Tadashi cerca de él. Quiso moverse, pero la movilidad no se lo dejó, aún así, no iba a salir. Sentía la penetrante mirada de Miguel en él, exigiéndole una explicación.

—Nos quedaremos aquí hasta que me aseguré que se vaya —ordenó sin más.

—Hiro, me estás aplastando —alegó, ya que el cuerpo del Hamada se encontraba prácticamente pegado al suyo.

Fue entonces que Hiro miró mejor a su alrededor, estaban los dos, pegados pecho a pecho en el incomodo espacio de un vestidor, oscuras, muy oscuras.

—Yo tampoco quisiera estar aquí —refutó, aunque estaba nervioso porque el pecho de Miguel se adhería a él, pero escuchó la voz de Tadashi y la niña cerca, por lo que Hiro le indicó silencio con el dedo —Mi hermano, no hagas tanto ruido —volvió ordenarle, Miguel se enojó por lo demandante que solía ser este chico —Espero que no se de cuenta...—susurró preocupado al escuchar las voces un poco más cerca —Sería un problema si me encontrará contigo aquí —alcanzó a distinguir la voz de Tadashi, extrañándose y jurando que había visto algo antes de alejarse de nuevo —Además de que tampoco le he regresado sus mallas, no las he lavado...—eso último lo agregó de más.

Miguel torció la boca, se preguntó si las mallas que portaba ahora estaban sucias, que malos hábitos de higiene tenía.

—Pensé que tu hermano ya sabía que ...

—No, no lo sabe —le cortó de inmediato, leyendo la oración antes de tiempo — no le he dicho que practico baile —y es que Hamada no hallaba la manera de decirle que bailaba en mallas ajustadas con un profesor latino — Sólo espera a que se vaya y te saco de aquí —le prometió, pero Miguel da un paso y sintió la punta del zapato del mexicano en su pie, Hiro se molestó por aquello — ¡Hey! No me pises.

—¡Me quitas el espacio! —le gritó.

—¡Bien podrías quitarte!

—¡Me metiste aquí!

—Excusas.

—Hiro, llevas semanas viniendo aquí —le recalcó, el Hamada lo miró de mal humor por éso —¿tu hermano no lo sabe?

—Algo así...—susurró nervioso.

—Pero tu hermano practica diario aquí, ¿cómo le haces para esconderte? —porqué era imposible ocultarte tan bien en una academia tan pequeña como ésta.

Aunque bueno, Tadashi practicaba en el segundo piso, y ellos en el tercero, los caminos no se encontrarían tan fácil

—Sólo le digo que iré con Karmi ella y yo siempre salimos así que no sospecha nada —le mandó una mueca superior por su propio ingenio y plan de escape —...Aquí en la salida, Karmi lo distrae y yo aprovecho para cambiarme y salir corriendo antes de que me vea —el Hamada estaba orgulloso de su nivel de improvisación.

Tenía que admitir que a veces le resultaban mejor que ésta. Esta si que no contaba.

—¿Tu amiga lo sabe?

—¡Por supuesto! —recalcó —Ella es la culpable de que este en esta situación —le recordó, esa estúpida puesta, maldita Karmi y su ventaja — Sólo estoy bailando para que elle esté feliz, aunque ya le he dicho que soy un asco para estas cosas.

—¿Bailas para tu amiga? —preguntó Miguel, curioso por la nueva información revelada.

Hiro, a pesar del estrecho espacio aprovechó para mover la cabeza hacia arriba y mandarle una ceja curveada. Sorprendiéndose de la poca atención que su maestro le ha estado poniendo en estas semanas.

—Por supuesto —afirmó indignado de ser ignorado —. Lo mencionó cada semana, sólo estoy porqué ella me obliga.

Miguel sonrió por entender que las palabras ocultas a pesar del enojo eran otras. Quiso dar un paso hacia él, pero no pudo, se recordó dónde estaban y se frustró de la poca movilidad que había aquí.

—Eso es muy tierno —le elogió, Hiro desvío la mirada lo que pudo avergonzado a otro lado — ¿ella te gusta? —inquirió, esos dos eran muy lindos a su parecer.

Hiro hizo la cabeza para atrás, golpeándose con la pared por esta acción, sólo una mueca emergió, sobándose lo que podía con la mano.

—Pff claro que no —dijo molesto —Sólo no la quiero ver triste otra vez...—lo mencionó incómodo.

A Hiro Hamada todavía seguía carcomiéndole la culpa de ese día y ese sería su sentencia para siempre.

—¿Triste?

—Karmi es muy especial para mí... —masculló, teniendo el recuerdo de su mejor amiga presente —Quiero decir, es la única niña con la que me peleé en el jardín de niños por una crayolas —después de eso torció los labios cuándo el recuerdo de él siendo jalado de los negros cabellos seguía vivo en su piel —pega muy duro...—su cabeza palpitó ante el recuerdo, todavía le dolía —Pero aún así, ha estado conmigo en todo. No puedo dejar que esté triste otra vez por mi culpa.

—¿Se pelearon por unas crayolas?

—Sí —por la mirada curiosa de Miguel, quiso discernir mejor de su situación —En mi defensa iba a devolverserlas, sólo quería pintar de color rojo mi dibujo, y ella se enojó —Hiro quería cruzarse de brazos, pero esa maniobra no era posible por el espacio —empezó a decirme que no debía tomar cosas sin permiso de las demás, parecía mi mamá —bufó molesto todavía enojado por la idea de haber perdido contra una niña.

Una niña que jalaba muy feo el cabello, por cierto.

—Qué amistad —dijo el profesor con sarcasmo.

—Es mi mejor amiga —le devolvió el Hamada.

Poco a poco, a los dos se les olvidaron que se encontraban en el reducido espacio de un vestidor, y que ahora se encontraban como si nada hubiera pasado platicando viejas anécdotas de amistad.

—¿Y tú? —preguntó, si iban a estar aquí un rato lo mejor era hacer platica —¿Cómo conociste a Marco?

—Lo normal —quiso encoger de hombros, pero el espacio se lo dificultó así que sólo fue un suave movimiento —En una competencia de baile mientras me retaba por no haber bailado muy bien ese día —Miguel se sintió un poco feliz ante el recuerdo de Marco regañándolo —Nada nuevo que contar, sólo que desde que lE gané no ha dejado de retarme en cada competencia para poder recuperar su honor perdido.

Hiro asintió comprendiendo eso, y entonces, ambos intentaron moverse dificultándose la maniobra y provocando que los cuerpos chocaron entre si. Se avergonzaron un poco porqué ésto se estaba volviendo incómodo.

—¿Y por qué no quieres que tu hermano se enteré? —Miguel susurró en voz baja, cambiando el tema, Hiro frunció el ceño a pesar del estrecho lugar, el profesor pudo percibirlo.

—Porqué...me va a molestar ...—murmuró avergonzado, pensando ya en la basta gama de chistes y burlas que su hermano mayor podría darle si se enterase.

Antes de que Miguel tuviera el tiempo de refutarle de que le parecía algo ridículo su miedo, escuchó dos voces ajenas que lo incitaron a chitarle a Hiro, éste iba a reclamar, pero fue Miguel el que ahora le indicó que guarde silencio.

—¿No te gustaría practicar danza conmigo hoy? —preguntó, Miguel pudo identificarlo como su mejor amigo Marco.

—No, hoy quedé de practicar con Hiro —continuó otra, Hiro pudo reconocerla como Karmi.

Eso le sorprendió, Karmi y Marco andaban paseando juntos, mientras ellos se encontraban en un vestidor, no se habían preocupado si quiera por buscarlos.

¡Qué osadía! ¡Qué traicioneros!

—¿El patas de pollo pisadas locas? —inquirió, Hiro se ofendió por ésto y miro sutilmente hacia sus tenis.

—No le digas así...sólo es un poco malo...Bueno es pésimo.

Karmi, como siempre, defendiéndolo.

—Intentas defender al chico que te gusta.

—¡El no me gusta! —escucharon en protesta los dos —Sólo no es divertido cuándo alguien más se burla de él. Lo ayudaré a mejorar si es necesario para que te tragues tus palabras.

Los dos chicos atrapados escucharon el suspiro derrotado.

—¿Sabes morena? Cuándo te pedí que dejarás la danza Arabe para venir a bailar conmigo ...No imaginé que el patas de pollo interferiría aquí.

Miguel tuvo que contener la risa de patas de pollo, pero Hiro lo golpeó en el estómago por hacer ruido.

—A mi sólo me interesa bailar con Hiro.

Por ésto, el azabache enrojeció un poco. Mierda, Karmi.

—Y a mi sólo me interesa bailar contigo.

Miguel y Hiro abrieron los ojos, quedándose estupefactos ante la aclaración.

Se miraron sutilmente preguntándose que demonios con él amigo del otro, pero, en eso, las platicas se silenciaron. Los dos maldijeron por ya no poder escuchar que más.-

—No puedo escuchar muy bien...—murmuró Miguel, no era metido, bueno, solo un poco y más cuando se trataba de su mejor amigo,.

—Yo tampoco —protestó — _**¡Cállate ya!**_ —Hiro ordenó enojado, alzando más la voz, se frotó un poco más contra el cuerpo de Miguel y esperó que los murmullos de ellos dos se fuera alejando.

Para asegurarse de que Miguel hiciera caso a su sutil petición, el Hamada elevó su propia mano y la colocó contra el moreno, el Rivera, ofendido por ello, lo imitó como Hiro lo hací quedaron silenciados uno por el otro, mandando miradas de odio dentro de ese pequeño escondite.

La risa de Marco y Karmi se escuchó más cerca, Hiro se alarmó por ésto, presionando su mano contra la boca ajena. Miguel jadeo molesto y Hiro le chisto, el mexicano, defendiéndose lamió su mano con descaro. Hiro reaccionó agitado por esto y gimió bajito.

El Profesor ahora oprimió su mano, riéndose por aquello y meneando la Ceja a modo de cinismo. No obstante, Hiro Hamada era demasiado necio para perder contra él, ahora se dedicó a presionar uno de sus dedos con sus dientes, Miguel jadeó un poco, entonces, lamió un poco más que la longitud y recorrió los dedos del Hamada.

Luego de eso, el genio mordió el dedo de Miguel tan fuerte que provocó grito de dolor que no pudo contener. Hiro le chitó, Miguel volvió a pisar en venganza, y Hiro reaccionó de nuevo mordisqueando sus dedos.

Ambos iniciaron una riña de lamidas, pisotones, golpes bajos y mordiscos, al menos hasta que el otro se rindiera. Centrándose demasiado en la situación que no percibieron que los quejidos son demasiado sonoros, captando la atención de dos ajenos que estaban ahí.

—¿Escuchaste ese jadeo?

Los dos sudaron de inmediato a eso, se miraron de mala gana y la culpa mutuamente fue entregada por igualdad.

—Sí Marco —Hiro en ese momento supo que Karmi lo estaba traicionando, ya que se escuchaba la obviedad en cada letra — proviene de ahí.

¡NI TE ATREVAS KARMI TRAIDORA!

Hiro maldijo cuando la voz de Karmi y Marco ya estaba muy cerca, presionó su mano contra la boca de Miguel. Rogaron por una esperanza que englobará que no tenga que ser descubiertos, sin embargo, ese día, no era para tener lo que deseaban.

La puerta fue abierta y para ellos, solo se concentró en la imagen de Karmi y Marco mirándolos sorprendidos. Karmi estaba estupefacta y Marco tenía una cara muy extrañada, le pedía a Miguel de una explicación para ésto.

Por el momento, el moreno no podía alegar un favor por la mano del Hamada.

—¿Hiro? —Lo apuntó Karmi extrañada —¿Miguel? —señaló al otro.

Hamada asintió, tragándose el sarcasmo y su lengua venenosa debido a que Miguel hacía muy bien su trabajo de cubrirle la boca.

Karmi estaba incrédula, en un pequeño armario, lejos de todos, se encontró con su profesor de danza y su mejor amigo.

Ella se cruzó de brazos molesta, ¿y luego su amigo insistía en que no era gay? ¡Parecían que estaban a punto de darse un beso de lo cerca que se encontraban!

—Oh, amigo —Marco tampoco contuvo sus propias conclusiones, miró a Miguel con cierta lastima —no pensé que te gustará jugar a las espadas.

En ese momento, Karmi sacó su cámara de celular del bolsillo y aprovechó para tomar una foto a la infortunada pareja. No puedo desperdiciar esta oportunidad.

Esto podría usarlo como chantaje para después.

 **Notas finales.**

Me encanta la amistad de Hiro y Karmi, es todo.

¡Gracias por leerlo!


	4. Chapter 4

Para los que creían que no iba a actualizar, lo siento chicos, esta historia también me gusta (?

¡Esto era uno de los pendientes que tenía antes de irme a la doki! Me alegra decir con orgullo que pude terminarlo -Inserte corazones ghais- POR LA CAUSAAAAAAAAA

¡Sin más disfruten de la lectura!

 **Combinación.**

Dio un paso problemático que posiblemente pudo haber hecho al suelo retumbar en veinticuatro horas, Miguel rió por aquello, la escuálida figura empapada meneaba de forma tranquila la camisa, el Rivera pudo haber seguido burlándose de aquello, pero todo esto murió cuándo los ojos furiosos se encaminaron hacia él y se clavaron en su alma como si de dos dagas se tratase, tragó saliva.

—No te ves bien —soltó Miguel, mientras lo acompañaba por el solitario pasillo, Hamada gruñó en respuesta volviendo a sacudir su sudadera, el Rivera ante ese movimiento, decidió romper la tensión —Deberías mejorar tu humor, flaco.

—¿En serio? ¿Tú como estarías? —Hiro se volteó a preguntarle, cara a cara y retirándose el fleco empapado —Te cae un globo de arriba y te moja a ti y a tu mejor amiga, ¡cuál sería tu reacción?

Pasos mojados y el apretado de los dientes se resumieron a un bufido involuntario.

Miguel sonrió nervioso por aquello; Los recuerdos viniendo a su mente con la misma tranquilidad que una bala; Karmi y él, sus pequeños trajes combinados que iban de maravilla, un Marco invitándola a la fiesta que iba a ver dentro de la academia, Karmi, como todos los días, rechazando la propuesta debido a que ya tenía acompañante.

Hiro le dice que va a salir con ella, Marco celoso, un dulce o truco que quiere terminar en una malvada aventura.

Y al final...

—Y tú eres el culpable.

Marco tirando globos desde la ventana para arruinarle el traje a Hiro.

—Yo no fui, lamento lo que te pasó a la morena y a ti.

Lamentablemente para su mejor amigo mexicano, él no tenía la puntería que sus antecesores, por lo qué inevitablemente falló y para desgracia de él, los globos también fueron proyectiles de agua para Karmi que terminó con el traje igual de mojado.

Ahí vio como el pulcro y bonito traje de bruja que traía la morena se vio arruinado por la impulsividad de su mejor amigo de la Cruz.

Miguel jamás pensó tacharlo como idiota hasta que escuchó el gritó furioso de Karmi que le heló un poco la sangre.

—¡No finjas demencia! —soltó enojado, mientras de un azote abría los vestuarios, Miguel se introdujo con él, empezando a buscar entre los escombros de ropas, tratando de ignorar como el morocho no parecía querer matar el tema de conversación todavía.

—¡Karmi y yo te vimos asomado como idiota en la ventana!

Y claro, en medio de todo el desastre innecesario, él fue encontrado como culpable al ser el único idiota que se quedó mirando por la ventana cómo sucedía toda la atrocidad mientras Marco huía de la escena del crimen.

—Ya te dije que yo no fui, sólo estaba por ahí.

—¡Yo no soy un idiota! —exclamó Hiro, Miguel se tragó las ganas de responderle lo que él en verdad creía que era.

Después de aquello abominables actos contra la dignidad de los chicos, claramente, Karmi lo acusó, Hiro le deseó la muerte y aquí estaba como esclavo, ayudando al chico a encontrar un disfraz en compensación por haber sido mojado, Karmi se iba ella también a cambiar el húmedo traje de bruja por otro que tuviera a su disposición, Miguel ahora mismo se preguntó, ¿y el traje de Hiro?

Miró de reojo al azabache de pisotones enfurecidos, notando que no poseía más allá que una sudadera tan estrepitosa de tonos naranjas que le quemaban la vista. No aguantó la curiosidad que le palpaba en la cabeza, si Karmi iba a ir vestida de bruja ...¿él qué era?

—¿Por cierto por qué no te encuentras disfrazado?

—Estoy disfrazado —con tranquilidad apuntó a su sudadera, enseñándola orgulloso de su ingenio..

Miguel levantó la ceja con cierto desdén.

El sólo veía un muy horrible suéter chillón que le dejaba ciego la vista.

—Sólo es una sudadera.

—Con una estampida de calabaza.

—...Eso no es un traje.

—Cómo sea —Hiro le restó importancia, ignorando la burla de amistad que se asomaba en ese hoyuelo de su mejilla —ayúdame a encontrar un traje que me agrade —acortó, Miguel rodó los ojos por ver lo mandatario que llegaba a ser su pequeño alumno —estoy en esta situación por tu culpa.

—Qué no fui yo —se defendió, Hiro bufando, no le dio el placer de creerle.

—Tu fuiste el último que logré ver antes de que Karmi llegará; eres el principal sospechosos de mi atentado.

Miguel levantó las manos, pidiendo que esos ojos de color dejarán de querer cortarle la garganta.

No conforme con casi exigirle a que le enseñará a bailar en dos o tres días para alcanzar el nivel de la morena, ahora tenía que ayudarle a conseguir un traje para él, por ser victimario de un acto delictivo del cuál no tenía nada que ver.

El maestro decidió hurgar entre todos los montones de ropa, retirando prendas, trajes y una que otra capa. Agradecía que tuvieran repuestos de Halloween para estas fechas o no hubiera querido lidiar con el horror que sería Hiro enojado.

Al fin, luego de excavar de entre todas las prendas, Miguel sonrió al encontrar la talla adecuada, de un jalón quitó la figura de naranja que se expandió nada más estuvo lejos de la presión de los montones de prendas.

—¿Qué te parece esto? —preguntó con alegría, Hiro, dejó de lado lo que se le figuraba como un sombrero viejo, miró a Miguel y el enorme traje que apenas estaba sosteniendo por las dos manos.

—Disculpa, ¿qué es eso?

Miguel le dio una mirada con casualidad, y sin añadir algo más que un sencillo:

—Es una botarga de calabaza —respondió, Hiro se cruzó de brazos y chistó, mostrando una parte de sus dientes chuecos.

—No usaré esa mierda, Miguel —le escupió ofendido, Miguel vigiló el traje con cautela —a parte mira esos dientes chuecos, ¡se ven horribles! —le retó.

—Es una mierda que se parece a ti ...—soltó el maestro, notando la analogía entre las desastrosas dentaduras que compartían los dos.

El alumno por la ofensa decidió darle aventarle una prenda que tuviera cerca, resultando ser el mismo sombrero de la botarga.

—¡Te escuché!

—Bueno ya, ya, ya relájate ...—Miguel volvió a ayudarle a buscar un traje más, decidió mover entre las montañas de ropa hasta encontrar otro.

Parpadeó, luego, decidió agregar con un poco de emoción al levantarlo con una sonrisa como si hubiese encontrado oro entre la tierra

—¡Oh por dios! ¡Hiro! ¡Hiro! —lo llamó con ilusión, el azabache soltó la ropa para verlo.

—Eso es...

—¡Un traje de taco! —le respondió alegre, después apuntó al chico y luego se agregó a él entre la acción —¿te imaginas usar un traje de taco combinados? ¡Sería la mejor idea del mundo! Ya nos imagino...

Hiro simplemente enrojeció ante la idea de compartir un traje con Miguel, y vio su dignidad desmentirse entre las prendas, volteó, algo incómodo ante la idea de que compartieran algo más que trajes...

Se quitó la idea de su cabeza.

—¡No lo haré! ¡No seré un estúpido taco!

Miguel lo vio como un perrito regañado, y aún, en contra de las protestas de Hiro decidió colocarse la mitad de la botarga encima con decepción. Hiro lo alcanzó a ver de reojo, por lo que, con una curiosidad brillosa unida a una culpa, decidió preguntar.

—¿Miguel...?

—¡Rompiste mi corazón como este taco!

Oh, olvidenlo.

Todo culpa fue aliviada con la ridiculez de Miguel.

—Mira chico taco —masculló enojado, Miguel puso ambas manos en sus caderas, simulando las lineas de una jarra, Hiro tuvo que aguantar la idea de reírse —¡Deja de jugar y ayúdame con ésto! Karmi se va a enojar en cuánto se enteré que no he podido llegar a la fiesta. No quiero recibir un sermón de esa chica obstinada sólo porqué te rompí el corazón.

Miguel empezó a reír y decidió ayudar a culminar, sonriendo al encontrar otro divertido traje que pudiera ayudar a avergonzar al Hamada.

—Hey Hiro —le llamó, el aprendiz de baile volteó, haciendo una mueca ante los dos trajes que estaba viendo —, ¿qué te parece ir con trajes combinados? Tú de fantasma, y yo de cazafantasma —Miguel empezó a manear ésto, Hiro no pudo contenerse a la idea y realizó una mueca que se debatía en vergüenza y ganas de tirarle otra cosa que pudiera acomodarle las ideas.

Aunque notando la similitud y una cara reconocida encima de la capucha, Hiro arqueó la ceja, ese era Baymax. Seguramente ese traje debió de ser de su hermano y lo dejó aquí.

—Ni siendo un fan tuyo aceptaría algo así.

—Quién sabe —Miguel encogió los hombros divertido, después le guiñó el ojo, sonrojado al Hamada más de lo que debería—quizá en otra vida yo soy un cantante famoso y tú mi fan número uno, también decidimos usarlos porqué somos los mejores amigos, no lo sé, es cuestión de usar la imaginación —Miguel, en un gesto atrevido le dio una sonrisa con ese hoyuelo que arrugó algo en el alma del Hamada —, ¿no quieres que te atrapé **_escurridizo fantasmita_**?

—Claro, y también llegaré a ser un mafioso como este traje —Hiro levantó aquella combinación de traje de esmoquin pulcro —, pero no lo soy, y tú no eres un famoso cantante. Soy tu alumno, tú mi maestro de baila de latín, sólo somos dos chicos queriendo llegar temprano a una fiesta porqué mi mejor amiga me pateará el trasero si no lo hago.

—Sabes, puedes usar esa sudadera de Halloween, va igual de amargada como tú —culminó Miguel, aventando los dos trajes indignado.

Hiro miró su sudadera y arrugó la ceja, ¿qué tenía de malo?

* * *

Después de pasarse una hora en el vestidor sin tener el mayor de los éxitos. El Hamada, aún, a pesar de las advertencias del mayor, decidió quedarse con su muy cuestionable sudadera de calabaza, la cuál, ya la encontraba medianamente seca.

Todavia notaba las muecas de Miguel al decirle que eso no era un traje, y ahora que lo recordaba, Karmi también llegó a decirle que se la quitará.

No entendía porqué la gente la encontraba muy criticable, es decir, él la amaba.

Él la encontraba linda, y por supuesto, no estaba fuera de moda, con ese pensamiento decidieron ir a la fiesta; La música, el baile, y el olor a ponche inundaron las fosas nasales de Hiro en cuánto éste llegó, rapidamente hizo una mueca que no es mal percibida por Miguel.

—¿No te gustan los espacios concurridos? —preguntó curioso.

—No me gusta este tipo de fiestas en general —soltó, luego de segundos decidió confesarle algo al ver que su voz se perdía contra el retumbar de las bocinas de fondo —sólo vengo por Karmi —lo cuál, ahora que lo pensaba no la había visto desde que se habían separado para que cada quién encontrará algo que vestir.

Miguel, vio la oportunidad entre sus dedos; Hiro estaba curioso mirando los alrededor, y un poco nervioso ante estar entre tanta gente. El pensó que quizá, debía distraerlo un poco, también para aprovechar y tener al chico más cercano a él.

—¿Quieres bailar?

El morocho lo dudó, después de todo, no era una situación en la que él se veía.

—...Aún no soy tan bueno como Karmi.

—Descuida —Miguel se acercó a él para hacerlo entrar en confianza —Marco apenas me está enseñando a bailar este tipo de cosas —Hiro mostró el rastrillo de sus dientes que asimilaba una sonrisa, por lo que decidió aceptar la invitación —vamos, si te equivocas no lo voy a notar.

—Me gusta la idea.

Iba a aceptar la invitación, de no ser, por dos figuras conocidas que ahora empezaban a interrumpir su campo de visión. El Hamada se maldijo por olvidar que en esta fiesta se podría encontrar con Tadashi y su novia. Rápido, sin pensar en la mañana o algo más, sujetó a Miguel de la mano.

De una invitación sutil, Miguel terminó siendo empujado a otros lados de la esquina, jalado como un trapo viejo.

—Hiro, tranquilízate un poco.

—¡Mi hermano está aquí! —le dijo, y obviamente Miguel recordó que Hiro todavía no revelaba este pequeño hobby a su hermano mayor, se dejó estirar y guiar por el alterado Hamada—¡Bailemos juntos en el otro salón! —porqué, de alguna manera él también quería aceptar esa pequeña invitación.

Miguel se puso nervioso ante la idea de bailar solo con Hiro en otro lugar, aún así, no tuvo el valor de rechazarla idea, porqué, por muy dentro, le gustaba la idea de sostener la delgadita figura de Hiro entre sus manos.

Asintió, un poco feliz de la idea de tener a Hiro sólo para él.

Pequeña escena que había pasado por los sinceros y minuciosos ojos cafés de la chica caperucita, Karmi miró aquello con desilusión y respiró hondo para tragarse parte del dolor.

—No es por ser una ave de mala suerte —la chica de miró de soslayo a Marco, que venía todavía con una sonrisa apenada, cosa que ella no rechazó —, pero alguien te está robando tu pareja.

—De alguna manera me esperaba que Hiro fuera gay.

—¿Por qué lo dices? —Marco sonrió con sarcasmo que le caló en el orgullo de la chica —, ¿por qué solo te ve como una amiga? ¿O por qué no puede seguirte el paso al bailar?

La chica silenció a Marco con una mirada, el mexicano supo que estaba tocando un terreno de sufrimiento que tal vez, todavía no debía entrar.

El moreno respiró hondo, tratando de pensar en otros temas de conversaciones que no sean soltarle lo linda que se veía.

—Hey morena, ¿no crees que combinamos? —puesto que ella era la caperucita, y el, el hombre lobo que sólo quería fastidiarla.

—Me iba a venir disfrazada de bruja, pero un idiota tiró globos de agua y tuve que venir a cambiarme cuándo me vi afectada por uno de éstos —soltó, Marco sonrió nervioso ante la situación.

Oh, que bella ironía.

—Si...me preguntó quién habrá sido ese idiota —de alguna manera, él se felicitaba a si mismo por aquella travesura, procuró continuar con el encanto de esta situación —, ¿quieres bailar conmigo?

Karmi también procuró no escuchar esa insinuación eterna que le decía que no era tan mala idea y que debía darle la oportunidad.

—Está bien.

Marco sonrió alegre, no tardó en agregarla de la cintura con cuidado, para apegarla a todo su cuerpo. Una vez juntos, el mexicano tuvo que delinear nervioso las caderas de las chica, el olor de su perfume, esos bonitos ojos y esa carita preciosa, lo estaban volviendo a bloquear de su capacidad de coqueteo, se empezaba a poner nervioso, no pensó que alguien le llegase a gustar tanto.

—¿Sabes? —Marco habló, guiñándole el ojo animándose a él mismo después de todo, sólo estaba bailando con la chica que le gustaba, tenía derecho a arruinarlo y entrar en pánico todo lo que quisiera —estoy agradecido con ese idiota.

—Yo ...también.

Karmi, decidió darle el placer de no decirle que ella sabía que él había sido ese idiota.

Sólo le dio una sonrisa y disfrutó de la curiosidad genuina que resbalaba en los ojos dorados del contrario.

 **Notas finales.**

La verdad, como era tema libre, la bro y yo decidimos enfocarnos en el Karco.

Pero cómo sabemos que esto es Higuel decidimos que sería divertido meter las referencias de todo nuestros trabajos anteriores a esta historia, porqué podemos, porqué nos gusta, porqué no la pela el mundo, adasd, espero que les haya gustado como a nosotros nos encantó planear cada uno de estas actividades -corazones Gheis-

Ahora si, sin más que agregar, culminamos con nuestra parte de la actividad de Halloween, espero que les haya gustado como a nosotros nos encantó planearlas, es todo.

¡Gracias por leer!


End file.
